


Destined to be hard

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Boy Harry, M/M, Marcel and Harry are twins, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis meets his best friend Marcel's twin brother the infamous Harry Styles, is it destined to be hard or will they find a way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction so hopefully it's good and you all like it :) x

*Flashback* 

As Harry walked through the halls of his school he spotted Max walking towards him, not knowing what to expect. Max walked up to Harry 'Hey loser heard your dad left you and your nerdy brother' Harry balled up his fist, family being a touchy subject for him. 'Well freak got anything to say?' Max barked out getting angry at Harry for not responding the first time, Harry still said nothing trying to control his anger. 'So did your dad finally get tired of having a low life and dork as children?' Max said agitating Harry even more. Harry still said nothing so Max slowly walked closer to Harry until he reached his ear and said 'I bet I could climb into your mum's bed now that your dad is gone' and that's when Harry lost it. He shoved Max backwards making him losing his footing and bump into the lockers behind him, Harry walked up to him pulled him forward and slammed Max back into the lockers with such force that people starting coming out of the nearby classrooms 'Do not ever speak about my mum and brother ever again!' Harry roared. Max smirked 'I bet it would be the best shag I've ever had' and that was it, all the times Max has belittled, bullied, and put Harry down he never went this far. Harry cocked his arm back and hit Max straight in the nose causing it to bleed and Max yelped in pain but Harry didn't stop there, all the years of holding back he let out all the anger he had towards Max and kept on hitting Max until someone dragged him away. Harry struggled to get away from whoever he was holding to keep hitting Max.

*Present day*

Harry woke up actually feeling excited for once. He was finally going to get out of this place. He rose out of bed and looked around the small room he had called home for the past two years.  
Harry studied himself in the small mirror. He's changed, He's not the short 16 year old who gets picked on anymore Since that day he's lost all his baby weight and grown at least half a foot. It's been two years but harry finally gets to go home. Finally gets to see his family after two long years.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes! :/ but i hope you like this chapter :)

Harry waited, for what seemed like forever, he kept scanning the room, looking for the fimiliar soft brown hair and dazzling smile. He finally set eyes on someone so fimiliar. he got up from the hard cold bench and made his way to his mother. With his long strides he made his way over to his mum in no time, streaching his arms out for a hug and finally being able to hug his mum made him teary eyed. Finally pulling away, Harry's first words to his mum were   
"I am sorry"   
"Honey, no! no need for apologizes" Anne quickly said   
"Mum can you take me home now?" Harry said as he looked at her woth hopeful eyes  
"Oh love, I've waited so long to hear those words" Anne said, voice wavering slightly.   
Harry grabed what little belongings he had and finally stepped foot out of the place he called home for two years. 

 

The car ride was silent, Harry not quite knowing what to say after all this time. He finally got the courage to ask about the people he was forced to leave behind;   
"So mum" Harry said quietly, "Yes baby?" Anne replied, "How is Marcel?" "Hmm, he is just fine love, perfect grades and everything, i believe he will be home by the time we arrive", Harry suddenly  
grew nervous at the thought of seeing his brother so soon. Anne noticed Harrys hand start to tremble so she quickly took his giant hand in his and gave a firm squeeze, letting him know everything will be fine. 

 

As they grew closer to the house, Harry started to shake his leg up and down, becoming more nervous. When Anne finally pulled up into the drive way, Harry asked, "Mum did you buy Marcel a car?" Anne barked out a laugh and said "oh goodness no, that boy cant drive for the life of him, that is his best friend Louis' car, didnt know the little bugger would be here" chuckling quietly to herself Anne walked up the driveway to the front door, while Harry stood back admiring tje house he hasn't seen in so long. Walking into the house, feeling nervous and uneasy, Harry spots the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. No one has noticed Harry's presence so he admires the boy, the way his soft carmel hair is resting against his forehead and the way his beautiful blue eyes are shining and his eyes crinkles at the sides laughing, his smile is dazzling and Harry cant help himself but to smile as well. When he steps out a little further making himself known the boy stops laughing and Harry pouts a bit, wanting the boy to smile again. Marcel is charging at Harry, at that point Harry isn't sure what Marcel is going to do to him, when Marcel reaches Harry he pulls him in for a tight, bone crushing hug,Harry retuning the favor. Harry cant keep his eyes off the beautiful boy in front of him. His brother pulled away "I missed you." "I missed you too bud!" Harry replies, "Oh H, this is my best friend, Louis Tomlinson, Louis, this is my brother Harry" Harry feels butterflies as louis starts speaking, his voice so soft but thick, coming out like caramel. When Louis extends his hand, Harry realized he didnt catch what louis said because his heart was hammering so hard in his chest. Harry takes Louis' dainty hand in his and admires the way Louis' hand just fits perfectly.


End file.
